Mapleshade and the Shippings
by ConnietheCat
Summary: Mapleshade hacks into StarClan's connection to use the computer. She comes across a fanon wiki!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in the Dark Forest. Mapleshade was walking through the trees to where the computers were stored. They were dusty because the connection to the internet was horrible, so why bother? But, Mapleshade knew how to hack into StarClan's internet code.

She did so.

Mapleshade searched up some stuff on Yahoo! And she came across a website.

"Warriors Fannon Wiki? What's this?" Mapleshade clicked on the site.

She looked around the page, the word "pairings" making her curious.

She clicked on it and joined the world of shipping.

But there where so many shippings! What ones could she possibly choose?

Mapleshade found some cardboard and wrote "Request Shippings" on it. She taped it on a tree.

She sat on the computer, waiting for somebody to request a shipping.


	2. MaplexJay adn ScourgexTiger

MAPLEXJAY

Mapleshade looked in the cardboard box where some slips of paper with shipping names on it. She looked in it and saw….

Her and Jayfeather?!

What was the meaning of this? She wouldn't like that blind fool any time ever!

Still raging, Mapleshade typed it up on the site. She was flooded with pics of Jayfeather and her doing romantic stuff together.

Mapleshade reluctantly studied each picture.

Then she realized something-

They didn't include the time they went out for coffee!

SCOURGEXTIGER

Mapleahde looked in her magical box of ships and found another shipping that sparkled her interest.

"Scourge and Tigerstar, eh?"

She looked up some pictures of the ship. Some made no sense, but then again she had never really known Scourge and was not paying attention during the BloodClan battle (She was at Wendys with Snowtuft).

Then Tigersatr walked up to the faded warrior.

"What are you doing," he growled and looked at the screen. His eyes widened.

Maplesahde shrugged guiltily.

Tigerstar looked at her in the eye and growled, "They could have drawn better than that!"

And he pointed a claw at a picture of he and Scourge scribbled out on MS Paint.


	3. Breezepelt the Player

BREEZEXJAY

Mapleshade looked in her box. Tigerstar peered over her shoulder

"Breezepelt?" he meowed in confusion.

Honestly, why would other kitties ship two cats that were related, and or hated each other tried to kill each other.?

"Ooooo, look at this," Mapleshade meowed suddenly. It was a love battle with Jayfeather and Breezepelt.

Tigerstar backed away slowly. "Wow, cats are messed up."

BREEZEXHOLLY

"Breezepelt, again?" Mapleshade said out loud.

Tigerstar looked over on the computer.

"It says here that the shipping of Breezepelt and Holylleaf is 'crack-shipping," he reported.

"Seems like that was what they were on when they shipped this," growled Mapleshade.

BREEZEXLION

"AGAIN!? SERIOUSLY?" shouted Mapleshade loudly.

"Breezepelt is a player," Tigerstar commented.

"Wow," meowed Mapleshade, "Heathertail is going to explode when I tell her this."

"How exactly would you tell Heathertail that?"

"By telling Breezepelt to tell her."

Tigerstar face-pawed.

DARKXTIGER

"WHAT!?"

"Haha," laughed Mapleshade, "I agree with this one."

Tigerstar dragged Darkstripe out of the bushes around them. He was spying, on Tigerstar, of course.

"Jeez, Darkstripe, can't you keep your ever so wonderful love for me a secret?!" hissed Tigerstar.

"But, it is one sided shippingness, my ever so beautiful leader, and I really do-"

Tigerstar kicked Darkstripe in the butt and he fell a few yards away.


	4. The Finale

**Oh my God, you guys. I am so~ sorry for not updated this is over a month! But please, check out my other stories, especially Redeye's Punishment. I have decided this is the final chapter, so I am going to put as much shippings in here as I can, making it the longest chapter!~ ENJOY YOUR DAY!**

_HAWKxIVY_

As Mapleshade sat boardly at her computer, watching Happy Tree Friends and gathering dust for over a month, a brown figure rushed at her, making the dust disappear. It was Hawkfrost, Tigerstar's son.

"What do you want," Mapleshade grunted, for she hated this guy.

Without any words, Hawkfrost did some rapid computer clicking on the computer, not caring weather he shoved Maple or not. Mapleshade was about to say something nasty when she saw what was on the screen.

Hawkfrost and Ivypool. Confused for a second, Mapleshade remembered the promise she made long ago. No, not that one! The shipping promise!

Mapleshade looked on, in a trance at the pictures. Meanwhile, Hawkfrost was hyperventilating, and yelling out furios words even though no one past the fourth wall could hear him. Suddenly a blue anteater with glasses came out of the bushes and dragged Hawkfrost by the tail, and threw him in a crazy cell. The blue anteater then muttered something and disappeared.

"Oh my darkness," Mapleshade meowed, printing out pictures of Hawkfrost and Ivypool. This would make a great MEWSpaper story. "Was that Sniffles?"

BAAAAAAAAAA

_SNOWxSPARROW _

Snowtuft was snuggling against a brown she-cat with a muzzle that looked as if it had been attacked by a dog. The brown she-cat, Sparrowpelt, was simply sitting down next to Snowtuft, drinking some coffee. Suddenly a tapping noise that would sound as if someone tapped a window was heard.

Snowtuft and Sparrowpelt looked at the sky, where the fourth wall suddenly began.

"**Hey," said a voice. It was the almighty reader! "Who came up with this pairing anyways?"**

Sparrowpelt shrugged, but Snowtuft briskly answered, "The author did."

Mapleshade, who was watching all this, was confused. "WHAT. THE. HECK."

BAAAAAAAAAA

_JESSYxBRAMBLE (special author's choice)_

Mapleshade, who was reading a preview of **Jessy's Travel **and had music headphones in, was very confused. Making an old lady squinty face, she asked, "Who's Jessy again?"

Redwillow, one of the newest Dark Forest members, answered in a nerdy way.

"Jessy, or "You're Not so Bad for a Wildcat" Kittiester was one of the three kittypets that Bramblestar recused," Redwillow explained, "she eventually fell in love with Bramblestar but left ThunderClan when the flood went down."

Mapleshade, who was very old, was still confused. All she heard was 'You…Kittypets….Love….ThunderClan….' It didn't help that Mapleshade was listening to awful Justin Beiber music.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A KITTYPET THAT LOVES THUNDERCLAN? TAKE THIS! _Slash! _AND THIS! _Cut!"_

Tigerstar neatly stepped out of the bushes. He sad to excuse Mapleshade, because she is an old granny. He also said to blame the crazy Halloween snow that was actually currently happening in real life.

BAAAAAAAAAAA

_**THE FINALE YOU HAVE ALL PROBALY NOT BEEN WAITING FOR, AND IF YOU HAVE, IT TOOK OVER A MONTH…..**_

_**THE FINALE, LAST SHIPPING IS….**_

_**TIGERxMAPLE**_

In a very fancy dress, stood Mapleshade. She was standing like an anthromorphic creature, and her eyes were shut. She opened her eyes and looked at the lake. Her eyes resembled those of Reynaldo in the Steven Universe episode, "Keep Beach City Weird!" and the sparkle in Mapleshade's eyes looked like Giffeny's in "Soos and the Real Girl."

Suddenly, the landscape became dark. Mapleshade's dress turned dark green and gray. Her eyes turned a fiery yellow and she looked evil. On the lake stood Tigerstar.

In an outfit that resembled that of the one boss cat in "Fievel, an American Tail" (mouse burgers!) , he walked towards Mapleshade.

"Mapleshade," he said, in a handsome voice, "will you marry me?"

Mapleshade looked at Tigerstar, a shiny look in her eyes.

"Of course!" she gasped, and paw claps could be heard as the curtains closed.

"That was some play, huh?" Tigerstar said.

"Yeah," Mapleshade said.

Turning to face the readers in the fourth wall, Mapleshade said, "We hope you enjoyed the show"

**THE BAAAAAAA CREDITS**

**Starring- **

**MAPLESHADE**

**TIGERSTAR**

**JAYFEATHER**

**SCOURGE**

**BREEZEPELT**

**HOLLYLEAF**

**LIONBLAZE**

**DARKSTRIPE**

**HAWKFROST**

**IVYPOOL**

**SNIFFLES (guest appearance)**

**SNOWTUFT**

**SPARROWPELT**

**YOU!**

**JESSY**

**BRAMBLESTAR**

**AND…**

**MAPLESHADE AND TIGERSTAR!**

Brought to you by ConnietheCat, Furryopokemongirl1, KitsYT, Furrykits1, Tara Fang Studios, and MFtR.


End file.
